


【闻嘉】无关风月

by yuqijinian



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqijinian/pseuds/yuqijinian
Summary: 闻嘉女装攻/是，题材欺诈again毫无意义的科幻殖民谍战背景
Relationships: 焉然一潇 - Relationship, 闻嘉
Kudos: 7





	【闻嘉】无关风月

“好吧。”他冷静道，半分犹豫和震惊十秒前从他格外冷淡又邪气的脸上消失，快到令人怀疑它们是不是真的存在过。  
面前单膝跪在床上的女人反而迟疑了一下。年轻的伪军军官不为所动地打量着她，毫不掩饰地估算她的价值。  
“你想要什么？”他平静地问。

舰舱内很昏暗，舱壁泛着着柔和的金属光泽，靠着床铺的内墙上开了一盏舷窗，离床铺六七十公分高的样子，双层的密封玻璃，从他的角度并看不到外面，只知道外头还是黑的。间或有微弱的霓虹光扫进来，遥远的余波冷冷地拂过窗槛，不知道人此刻是不是在宇宙中无凭依地飘着，还是落在破旧疮痍又歌舞升平的星球上——至少泥土是软的。  
金碧辉煌、人声鼎沸的宴会好像已经远去了。头脑过于昏沉，一切好像不是这个夜晚发生的，然而昏暗的舰舱和面前跪着的高挑女人提醒他，他还停留在这个漫长的夜里——璀璨水晶灯下的推杯换盏可能仅仅过去了几个小时。  
手腕上没有表。  
他还斜靠在床头，身上灰蓝色制服领口大开，双排扣只剩下最后一组还摇摇欲坠的系着。里面的衬衫还好，只是皱。破碎的画面里领扣是被他自己解开的，晃动的走廊里，酒精的热量往头上冲。胸口的绶带散了。手臂发软，支起上身已经花了全部的力气，记忆也是模糊的，像隔了层纱。夜晚曾经发生过什么，他为什么当时站在宴会上，他为什么此刻在这里——  
微弱的光勾出面前女人柔和的轮廓，轻微抖动的眼睫，高挺的鼻梁。她抿起的嘴唇流露出了不同于沉静面庞的一丝紧张，这让她显示出了一点未经矫饰的生气来。  
焉栩嘉轻微地挪了挪上身。他认得这张脸。  
殖民星这个区伪政府近期的熟面孔，据说是军备处副官老熟人的女儿，地星人，似乎还是学生。来殖民星的时间也不会太早，但好像在年轻军官和政府要员间很吃得很开，性子很好嘴又甜，听说后来很得司令府上的喜欢。他还记得哪里传出来过司令夫人想安排进伪政府秘书处里做事，看样子可能是还没成行。  
……地星。  
有漫长的五秒他们在黑暗中对视，舱壁聊胜于无的柔和白光只能让人勉强辨认五官的轮廓，对方似乎有些僵硬地攥紧了手指。  
那双手刚刚从他敞开的军装领口收回去，留下里面衬衫几道明显的皱褶。  
晚宴她也在席上，他有印象。应该是粉白的礼服裙，身材惊人得高挑瘦削，如鱼得水地穿行在年轻好胜的军官要员们之间。头发做得很好，脸侧的小卷修饰得脸颊像苹果般红扑扑的。  
体温还在往上攀升，他意识到他在出汗，而手臂更软。  
“……你下的什——”么药。  
面前的手臂猛地一缩，女人抬起脸，神情仿佛某种受惊的鸟。年轻军官敏锐地截住了冲动的话头。过于被动的场景中若干种可能的情况划过大脑，高热带来的迟钝和眩晕里他尽量强迫自己保持清醒：“……好吧。”  
他仔细地观察着面前跪坐的女人脸上每一个细微的表情变化。那只垂在膝头的手一分钟前刚刚从他怀里抽出来。很暧昧的动作。如果不是他那时候失去了意识的话。  
权势。地位。财富。……或者是上流社会的踏板。他早就习惯被朝莺暮燕们环绕。但鲜少是现在这样。地位。财富。他的命。还是他的秘密。  
黑暗沉下去了所有一瞬间的动摇和恐惧。伪政府情报处最年轻的军官冷淡的眼睛在一片昏暗中凝视过去。  
“你想要什么？”

对情报官来说过于沉默和漫长的等待，被冷汗浸透的衬衫紧紧黏在脊背上，他神经紧绷，头皮发炸，每一秒嘀嗒都是炸弹引线的燃烧，宣判他的生死，或者更多他不能承受的部分。即使这样他都注意到那双骨节分明的漂亮的手无声地抓紧了裙摆。  
但最后对方摇了摇头。  
“……不是我。”她低低地说，抬起漂亮的脸，深吸一口气，像天人交战后做出了什么坦白的决定。  
“药不是我下的。”

早一刻钟前翟潇闻就意识到了事情不对。  
裙子很碍事，不管他是不是习惯了——穿了这么久也该习惯了！  
礼服裙的裙摆实在是过于庞大和繁琐，尽管他已经尽可能地选择了便于行动的款式。司令夫人很喜欢这身，宴会上夸赞过这腰身收得真是纤细——翟潇闻笑盈盈地弯腰揽着夫人的手臂撒娇，在心里翻了一个巨大的白眼：毕竟试衣的时刻这束腰好悬没把他勒死。  
问题不是裙子。  
总体来说计划进行得顺利，即使并不是所有关节都出于他的本意。司令夫人可能过于喜爱他了，不过如果能借机进入秘书处也不失为一步好棋。这点他还没来得及向上线回报……身处他星学会随机应变是必须的，他被选中某种意义上正是因为出色的适应能力和果决的顺水推舟。  
论及今晚本来也是如此。  
传回殖民星的前线消息鼓舞人心，被放在大喇叭里字正腔圆面带微笑地播报出来。翟潇闻自然有他的路数收到上线过来的真实情况，广播下天真烂漫的演技拉满，心里在无声冷笑。殖民者与被殖民者的矛盾多方冲突中无限趋向不可调和，前线的硝烟更重，后方张灯结彩广而告之的还是粉饰太平。这本与他无关——而他已经远离了冲突的前线，被送进了后方伪政府所在地——带着某些秘密。  
伪政府情报处由不明渠道获取了部分反抗组织文件存储晶片。  
这是他最近一次收到的消息。晶片密钥暂时还未被破译，但根据内线消息这周内晶片就将被送回殖民者母星。联络人的意思是司令府的晚宴是个好机会，他们几乎就能确认晶片由情报处的副官贴身保管着——伪政府最年轻、晋升最快的军官之一，有一头雪一般的银发和一张丰神俊逸的脸。政府办事厅他们曾远远打过好几次照面，只是点头，没说过话。副官身量极高，比他还高，极少笑，常穿一身黑的长风衣，永远戴一块老式石英表，走路如风，碎雪被迎风扬起来。  
但是到底是哪里出了问题。  
不离身的手表是第一且几乎唯一的怀疑对象，上个世纪的石英机械表，表芯里可作太多文章。  
但是没有。什么都没有。一只普通、上世纪的、老式的古董手表。走时精准，一切正常。  
用作替换的同款芯片还在胸衣特制的贴身内袋好好的放着，要取代的太子却不知所踪。拆开后盖那一刻翟潇闻冷汗都要下来了，此刻及时收手可能还来得及，还有机会，可休整的舰舱远离司令府的灯红酒绿，夜色透过稀薄的大气层沉沉笼罩住安睡的星球，世界安静又祥和，连花天酒地的霓虹远远扫过来透过舷窗都是浪漫的。谜一般温柔静谧的气氛可能消解了他的小心谨慎，太麻烦了，再来一次的机会渺茫，情报处毕竟是他至今也没有敢探手的领域——过分敏锐无情的鹰隼们，视线相对都令人眼睛刺痛。  
一切看起来都很安逸。他只是稍微犹豫了一下，想再做更多、一点点尝试。  
而今夜的意外显然比想象中多。  
军官的左手无力地垂在床沿，手腕上还残留着常年带表的印痕。翟潇闻解开灰蓝制服双排扣时就感受到了扑面而来不正常的呼吸，而当手真的探进大衣内侧去摸索内袋，那具身体火热的温度几乎烫伤他。年轻军官铂金色的短发凌乱地歪向一边，衬衫领口大开，他几乎称得上急促地喘息着，胸口急剧起伏。翟潇闻猛地收回手——情报官的手指擦过他的手腕，落到了自己的胸口。  
他们在黑暗中对视。  
只要不聋就能听到咚咚咚咚几乎撞穿肋骨的心跳声吧，他几乎要控制不住把那颗狂跳的心脏从嘴里吐出来。大脑极速运转，万千思绪随激流掠过，救命的稻草或许正藏在其中，假如他能抓住——遥远的霓虹有一瞬又转到他眼前，露出一秒意犹未尽的浪漫粉光，面前的青年军官表情实在是太冷静了，冷静到不正常——冷静到冷酷。  
翟潇闻眨眨眼睛，长时间的对视让人眼睛刺痛，一点点泪水顺势挂到垂下的睫毛上。一瞬间他意识到自己在扮演一个女性角色：家道中落的学生小姐，来投奔父亲生前的战友……  
“你下的什——”  
他——“她”瑟缩地收回了手，抬起脸，用一种战无不胜的受惊神情望向面前积雪的冰山。石头也会为此让步，冰盖会融解吗？  
每一个细微的表情、每一块肌肉的颤抖——翟潇闻明确感受到了对方毫不掩饰的观察目光，那是属于情报官的鹰的眼睛。每一秒都是交锋的战场，他从来都是好演员……而编圆一个故事又要多少时间呢？  
“好吧。”  
或许有人会把这视为一个让步，一个小小的成功，但翟潇闻知道后面还有更危险的部分。……没关系，现在更重要的是时间。  
黑暗里那双锐利的黑眼睛看不出一丁点情绪，巨剑悄无声息地悬于头顶。草率的线条中虚构的结局在胸口收拢，他现在有一个绝佳的借口。  
“你想要什么？”  
还不能在这里露陷。编造一个故事需要多少时间？

抉择的瞬间翟潇闻本能地收紧了手指。这并不是道很难的选择题。一个很浅显的道理，要获得什么，就要先有所付出，像抛出的饵，风险是鸡飞蛋打人财两空。危险，但他不得不赌。  
“不是我。”  
薄冰在脚下发出破碎的脆响，他尽量保持坦然的姿态，手无寸铁地迎向反光的刀刃。所有的演技派都要先说服自己，当你相信那是真的——当你足够相信。  
“药不是我下的。”  
要酝酿出十二万分的委屈和隐忍，用一种熟习的角度抬起视线。凌乱的空气刘海遮挡住眉毛的一点点上沿，“她”咬了咬嘴唇，乖顺的亚麻色刘海下露出一双炙热的、恳切的眼睛。  
想要什么？  
我想要芯片。  
我想要活着回去。我想要轻松自由为所欲为地活着，拿着应该属于我的东西，而不是为了一点点零头豁出命。我想永远不用迫不得已。

“……我想要你。”  
他现在有一个绝佳的借口：那不是普通的镇定剂。那个药不对劲。

铂金色的情报官在黑暗中长久地凝视着他，表情半边隐藏在晦暗里，胸口在阴影中起伏。僵持的时间超出了预计，翟潇闻抖着手去攥裙摆：一半是演的，一半是真的控制不住要去擦手心里的汗。有什么东西在沉默里嬗变，计算权衡的过程不为人知，青年军官不动声色地瞥了一眼“她”垂下的的手指：什么东西如闪电般骤然击中了他，猝不及防下他控制不住地拧起来了眉毛：“……下不为例。”  
“不是那样。”  
还不够。翟潇闻摇了摇头，咬了下嘴角。伪军官紧绷的上半身抵着床头背板在不可抑制地颤抖，脖颈因克制而向前弓，闻声那双冷淡的黑眼睛意外地抬起来。  
涔涔汗渍下依然闪着戒备的光。  
……一个搞不好，明天伪政府门口迎接他的可能还是一排枪口。  
翟潇闻反而想笑了。  
说过了，当机立断和顺水推舟都是生存必要的天赋。  
“……你会知道的。”

气音酥脆得仿佛梦呓。柔软嘴唇轻飘飘地落在军官的耳际，顺着下颌线一路滑向抿紧的薄唇。“她”慢吞吞地小步小步膝行跨坐到半躺着的人身上，礼裙布料在身下发出窸窸窣窣的细碎声响。小心捧住心上人的脸颊，用一枚枚的吻，像一次次的试探，直到最后才惊喜地、确认地落到了没有吐出拒绝的唇瓣上。身下的人浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下，手猛地抓住了她肩头。力道很失控，几乎要捏碎人骨头，女孩子“哎呀”痛呼了一声受惊地往后缩了缩，朦胧光晕下露出一双水光盈盈的桃花眼。  
“……抱歉。”年轻军官缓了好大一口气才慢慢松开点力度，手掌还虚虚地握在对方肩头。他低着头似乎抖得更厉害了，一条长腿缓慢地曲起来。紧身的制服下装已经有一些很难被忽视的变化。身上高挑的女孩子向上挪了挪躲闪了下屈起的膝盖，将手掌贴到隆起的部分上比了比，抿着嘴唇柔情似水地笑起来：“没关系。”  
屁股和蓬松繁琐礼服裙的下摆若有似无地从大腿中蹭到大腿根，扫过关键部位难免激起两声闷哼。焉栩嘉眯起了眼睛，他被蹭得不得不张开嘴唇，难耐的吐息扑在胸撑上方大片裸出来的锁骨。手握住对方纤细的腰按向大腿，女孩子嗔怪地看了他一眼，轻巧捏了把鼓成一包的部位：“还有力气动手动脚啊。”  
军官无法控制的哼出一声，腰不由往下一塌，过于敏感和软弱明明是药物的作用，但大概在这种境地里的被动还是让他觉得丢人。身上女人膝盖用力夹住青年胯骨，俯下身在黑暗中观察对方红得滴血的耳朵尖。膝盖内侧夹住的滚烫身体在隐忍地颤抖，青年的右手手腕还虚虚地搭在光裸的肩上，女孩子饶有趣味地盯了一会儿，直到对方不得不哑着嗓子出声：“看够了吗？”  
“还没呢。”“她”翘着嘴角答，弯弯眼睛水亮看起来天真又无辜，动作倒是很配合，终于伸手去把那件灰蓝色的呢制外衣往下扒。焉栩嘉配合地勉强撑起上半身，结果肩背绷得太紧制服先卡在了大臂上。女孩子扒了两下无果，军官双臂被向后勒住被迫暴露出柔软胸腹，被汗水浸透的白衬衫下被药物刺激得红肿发硬的部位隐隐约约。  
焉栩嘉被剧烈的剐蹭感磨出声嘶哑的喘息，腰软得厉害。身上的女孩子几乎只看了他一眼就迅速移开了视线。体位变化似乎带来难言部位的摩擦，让人不由仰头眯起眼睛，他再迟钝也意识到了事情此刻的紧迫性，更遑论源于不明化学物质的火正沿着脊柱一路几乎烧到脑干。骨节分明的清瘦手掌沿着腰线一路往下摸索，探向下身那一刻情报官终于开口抱怨：“能不能快一点……”  
“嗯……？可能不行哦。”  
面前的人看起来几乎已经是崩坏的样子了，半透明的白衬衫下发硬的乳头隐约顶出来，衬衫从肩到束进皮带的腰整个扯歪，灰蓝大衣绷在上臂像什么迫使人仰头挺胸的束缚带，喉结滚动里涔涔汗水从下巴尖往锁骨的凹陷里滑。铂金色的短发几乎全湿了，异样发红的脸颊、半眯的眼睛透过歪着的金丝框眼镜，低哑的喘息。  
他意识得到他现在看起来是多糟糕的样子吗。翟潇闻恶意地掐了把颤抖的腰，看对方呜咽一声猛地弹了一下。但是——怎么做到的。令人失态让世界变形的高热里，神色还那么清醒。  
翟潇闻后知后觉地感受到危险。吻上去几乎是本能。一字领礼服裙繁复的花饰和丰满的胸部一起压下去，饱满的摩擦感中身下的躯体和濒死的鱼一样挣扎着弹动，紧贴的唇齿失控地张开，舌头卷走崩溃的单字。翟潇闻的手贴着后腰探下去，灰蓝制服裤子在手心拧出水来，他惊讶地发现几乎连床单都是湿的。  
“……可以了吗。”多绅士啊，几乎发不出声音了，迫切到没法克制，发抖的手无意识地抓得他肩膀生疼，还要征求他的意见。翟潇闻又用胸部贴着对方挺起的乳尖使劲蹭了蹭，直蹭得结实的大腿痉挛着绷紧夹住他作乱的手指。青年军官在他身下发着抖，这是他最后的机会：全身而退，随机应变，顺水推舟——他意识到这同时也是一个绝佳的巧合——关于什么见鬼的、搭不上的、情报处。  
冷淡的冰山抬起眼睛，他在融化。他需要他融化，需要他不再冷静，需要他抛弃理智。青年的手最后按到了“她”的乳房上，带着最后一点风度的征询意思。  
翟潇闻最后笑起来，眼睛哀切地垂下去，以计算好的角度。  
“不……你没明白。”他伸出对于女性而言过于清癯的手，慢慢地引导着对方滚烫的手掌绕到背后，拉下背链，微弱的光晕下滑落的粉白长裙像月光下层层绽放的大捧花苞，里面洁白的棉布衬裙轻巧地贴在皮肤上。翟潇闻本能地咽了咽口水，牵住那只手，指腹握枪磨出来的旧茧刮过掌心，他克制住与生俱来的战栗，向铂金色的受害人献上给他看的谜底。  
焉栩嘉没有反应过来。直到不属于他、也不应该属于这一刻、不属于这里的温度和硬度硌痛他的皮肤。一时间陌生的生物电沿手掌一路疯狂上窜击穿所有戒备和预设，他不可控制的瞪大了眼睛——  
身上的高挑少女望着他，无辜地、悲伤地微笑着。

  
——你会知道的。  
——我想要你。

  
不清不楚的言语被电击击穿成一线，他得见一个不为人知的秘密。  
“为什么”的疑问卡在喉咙里，震惊中他的手掌被牵着贴到了少女——这时候或许已经应该说青年的脸上，温热的液体正顺着掌纹融化进手心，对方没有再使用那种酥脆的、变声未完全少女的低音。  
他的男声反而是清亮的：  
“现在你知道了。我的秘密。”

为了活下去，人究竟能付出到什么地步呢。  
无法抗拒的原因只是蜉蝣感同身受的悲哀而已，更悲哀的是他此刻清楚地看到了依然身不由己的自己。

洁白的衬裙铺开在两个人交错的大腿根上，边缘蒙到勃起的性器上，柔软布料被不断渗出的前液濡湿了一大块。翟潇闻没脱衬裙，饱满的胸垫和小小晶片紧贴他砰砰乱撞的心口，而心跳的声音太大了，几乎盖过了缠绵的水声。焉栩嘉歪歪靠在床头，失神的眼睛落向面前摇晃的虚空，金丝眼镜堪堪滑到鼻尖。胸口衬衫扣子开了两颗，一边裸露出结实的胸肌、沾着晶亮唾液的乳头和几痕牙印。交合的情状被绽放的白棉布花朵掩在深处，翟潇闻每次挺腰撞进去，纯洁的花苞紧紧收缩，又爆裂地绽放。不属于他的乳房随动作晃动，画面看起来诡异又色情，情报官在被嵌进去时已经浑身发抖地射了一回，铂金色熔化成一捧金属，颤抖的、遥远的家乡的月光。他怎么能吸得那么紧，整个世界都在高热的肠道里融化，高超的演员总是适时地相信一切“真实”，但翟潇闻估计自己此刻很蹩脚——过量的真实逼到他面前，几乎扼住他脖颈，漩涡不由分说将他卷进去，根本不问他相不相信。  
扮演一个迫不得已、求而不得的可怜人。  
提醒自己只是个演员好像此刻反而更紧迫一点。契进去的时候肩负重任的卧底小姐狠狠咬了嘴唇，曾经重要的目的结果差点跟魂一起被湿软窒息的世界吸了去。  
陷入劣势的情报官仰着脖子呻吟了一声，轻得像在肋骨上疑问的一叩。翟潇闻不知道他出于什么心态选择了默认地别过脸，但至少清楚自己赌赢了。他看着冷淡的青年军官平静松开脱力的手，放任自己被卷进情欲的浪潮里。理性的部分在欢呼，在计算接下去的可能性，在推测下一步的成功率，另一个部分则在尖叫，拥抱他！拥抱他！拽着他一起沉进漩涡最底层！  
这是最后一个赌博的加码了。他条理清晰地欺骗自己。趁着清醒套上一个及时行乐的美名。  
然后也松开了风暴之中的桅杆。

我可以亲你吗？  
含羞的狡黠少女问。  
俯上来的时候肉刃破开热情的绞吸顶得更深。提问对象真假难辨地“唔”了一声，得寸进尺冠军顺理成章地当作首肯。对方嘴唇很烫，很软，像朵棉花糖，像下挫的冰冷嘴角从来没有吐出过什么残酷的斩杀命令。胸口相互磨蹭时对方会像过电一样痉挛，这太超过了，翟潇闻不知道是对方体质如此还是药物加持，只觉得手里握着那截小腿抽得几乎抓不住。冰冷的杀人机器原来也是活生生的人吗，不是不知道，只是当真相就切肤地被揽在怀里，唇舌交缠黏出啧啧水声，他面前是那双默许着转开的眼睛。  
你舒服吗？  
少女问，以酥脆的、未变声的声线。汗水从额头滴进锁骨，洁白棉布挡住最后去向。情报官别开视线不去看反差过于强烈的画面，包裹在衬裙里的瘦削身体将他稳稳钉在床头。  
还、还可以吧。  
他艰难地稳住声线。柱体抵住黏膜。一瞬间人眼前发白。全身沸腾的岩浆都抽空往下身涌。  
记忆也短暂地空白了一下，他像离水的鱼在真空中漫无目的地挣扎两秒，才意识到火山被不可抗力封堵。少女声音又轻又软，听起来撒娇一样不满足，棉布是凶手紧紧包裹跳动的性器，瘦而有力的手晃动里握紧根部，再顶进去的时候情报官恍惚感觉巨剑兜头而落。  
只是还可以吗？

是他的失察。  
不是少女的心意，不是最受欢迎的可爱女孩子宽松短裙下包覆的男性身份。乱世谁都谋求生存，那不重要，至少不是他所关心的部分，只是一夜的窘迫，解决问题，他注意力不在那里。  
是那杯酒。  
他不该注意不到的。

焉栩嘉经历过完整的反刑讯训练，从电击、噪音、幽闭、溺水到违禁药品，不止一次。  
不论是在遥远的少年时期、久违的地星故土，在他还作为卧底进行训练的年纪，还是被输送进伪政府、作为情报人才被重点关照重点培养的过程中。这大概是个疏忽，他不合时宜地好笑地想，或许有必要上报补充进流程。训练里怎么能不包括性，情欲和化学物质作用下被侵犯的性。  
又像电击，又比电击刺激，比幽闭失控，比溺水更令人窒息。  
甚至给人以拥抱的错觉，像怀里的人是身体的一部分，生物的本能向结合的对象寄予美好的期待，向往那是可以信任、可以拥抱的一个。横流乱世，身不由己，在这个朦胧昏暗的夜里，同病相怜的人拥抱彼此的浮木。同情是不该拥有的东西，国家机器通过完整的训练将其从所有要员身上割除。可他本就来自朴素意志的集合，来自人类种族、直立行走、爱与本能的源头，隐姓埋名数载，业已衰落的母星那轮皎洁弯月，偶尔也会挂在梦里的枝头。

有人拥抱着他，以巧合、执念和趁虚而入的名义，裹着一层故土的月光。手无寸铁的人没有选择的权利，他还是学生吧，本来他也会是的，和同龄人一起在月光下嬉笑着长大。

真的只是还好？  
对方报复性地又顶进来，是狡黠的笑模样。他在不受控制地往上飞，离家那天的运载飞船中他也曾经这样失重。微弱的光晕从身上人背后笼下来，面庞上更微弱的晶莹闪烁。他接受了一个秘密，可他并没有属于自己的秘密可以回报。地星太远了，也太渺小了，眼前的远方如斯浩渺，谁还记得人类从哪里迈出第一步。  
个体太细小，燃烧殆尽也只要一眨眼，自证是接近不可能的事情，踏上那艘决定命运的飞船之时他做好全部准备，准备让姓名就此湮没。至于此刻，没想到先燃烧的是此刻，他们不过靠彼此锚定在无定所的宇宙洋流之中。  
情报官虚弱地摇了摇头，汗水刺痛被咬破的嘴角，吊住最后一口气，他张开双臂去拥抱浮木。  
“来。”

别哭。

几个小时之前，晋升最快、最被看好的几位年轻军官刚刚在晚宴上接受了司令亲手颁发的绶带。  
几天前情报处的副官将晶片的线索通过电波传向杳无回音的彼方。漫长岁月的单向联络，是他漫漫星河里一步一脚印孤身跋涉过的长路。

几个月前瘦削高挑的少女从舰桥踏上了这颗星球的土地，偷渡的星船破旧、拥挤、散发着一股难以名状的气味，脚下着陆点是偏僻的荒漠，飞扬的尘土盖住旧皮靴，一直扬到脚踝。“她”——他轻松地提起脚边掉漆的小皮箱，把曾经的姓名和过去噙在唇齿间，作一个短暂的告别。飞扬恣肆、自由自在的学生时代需要被暂且封存起来，回家的时间无可计算，新的计划将他送到了这里——他选择不去想，脚步轻快地提着皮箱走向荒漠与灌木丛交界的边缘。

几年前，他走出伪政府治下中央学校最高的考核塔，走出学校警戒森严的大门，踏上万人瞩目的红毯高台。崭新的制服、台下喧嚣的欢呼和口号声中帝国最高首领将簇新的肩章亲手别到他肩上。  
更早、更久远的夜晚他踏上离家的舰桥，怀里揣着伪造的身份资料，面前是无法回头的路。最初的姓名被噙在唇齿间，最后一遍无声地念出。月光多情地落在他肩上，影子拉得很长。


End file.
